


Tugger's First

by Lazulia



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: First Times, From the author formerly known as Delphicoracle-Cat, M/M, Role Reversal, Sexytimes, Virgin!Tugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulia/pseuds/Lazulia
Summary: Tugger has an embarrassing secret. Mistoffelees might be able to help him with that. After all, that's what best friends are for.





	Tugger's First

**Author's Note:**

> Another archive!fic. This is just... just _so much_ gratuitous cat porn, y'all.

With a stretch and a yawn, Mistoffelees curled up on the sun-warmed hood of the old TSE-1 and settled in for a sleep. The early-morning sun was throwing clear golden light across the clearing, warming his black fur as he began to doze off.

Or tried to, at least. A gentle swell of nearby voices grew, reaching a crescendo of whoops and giggles and screams and sighs.

Mistoffelees knew, without opening his eyes, that the Rum Tum Tugger was making his traditional mid-morning appearance. A cat could set their watch to him, if a cat somehow owned a watch.

Bloody big stinking show-off, Mistoffelees grumbled. He cracked open his eyes and stared unmoving at the scene a few yards away.

Tugger, leaning on the old oven, had a smaller fanclub today than usual. Pouncival merrily bounced around his idol, Bombalurina giggled extra-loud at things Mistoffelees couldn't hear, and the greatest source of noise came from Etcetera. Tugger held his own tail in his paw, swinging it it around, while Etcetera playfully batted at it, erupting in delighted squeals if she so much as grazed it. Pouncival shyly leaned in for a comment—again, that Mistoffelees couldn't hear—and Tugger reacted by winking at the young tom and giving him a soft pat on the cheek.

He made it look so effortless. A dashing cock of the hip, a wink, a grin with a hint of fang. A teasing flick on a queen's ear and a quick stroke of a tom's whisker, little things that were so innocent yet so unbearably erotic all at once. How did he do it? If Mistoffelees tried that, he'd probably end up getting a claw caught in an ear and stabbing someone's eye out. And tripping over his own paws. And setting fire to the drapes, somehow.

But Tugger, look at him. All he needed to do was ruffle his mane just so and give a saucy look and his bed would be occupied for the day by the nearest tom or queen.

It wasn't fair. So much charisma in just one cat. Tugger was lucky he was one of Mistoffelees' closest friends, otherwise he would be getting seriously sulked at right now.

And now Tugger was gently shooing away his admirers—basking in admiration was exhausting, Mistoffelees was sure. Probably he was going to meet one or two of them later. Maybe all three. Mistoffelees had heard all the stories of Tugger's prowess. Nope, it wasn't fair. Sometimes it felt like he was the only cat who hadn't graced Tugger's bed.

Oh sure, he liked to sniff aloofly and say he didn't think about Tugger that way, but that was a whopping lie. Tugger was his best friend. Tugger was also the target of his long-time admiration and, dare he say it, long-time crush. But there was no way he could compete with Tugger's partners, and he wasn't about to try.

Tugger spotted him, fluffed his mane, and headed over. Mistoffelees quickly closed his eyes. He had a nap to take.

"Gooood morning," Tugger chirped. Mistoffelees knew without opening his eyes that Tugger was leaning against the TSE-1, all supple and graceful. "My, what an incredibly lovely day. Have I told you how fantastic you look when you ignore me?"

Tugger clearly wanted something, which made Mistoffelees pretend to sleep even harder.

Silence. Awkward silence, which was even stranger. Mistoffelees cracked an eye open, watching as Tugger inspected one of his claws. Was he nervous? He looked nervous.

Never mind the nap, then. "… Can I help you with something, Tug?"

"Know what's fun?" Tugger suddenly said. "Sharing secrets. Best friends do that, you know."

"Uh… sure."

"Great! So… tell me; how many cats have you mated with?"

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees huffily raised his head, quickly scanning the area as though it mattered that someone might overhear them. "Everlasting! What kind of question is that? You know I don't like talking about that."

"Come on! We're talking, we're sharing, it's fun!"

"I'm not going to…" Mistoffelees flopped back down on the car. "Don't be cruel. You're only asking so you can boast about your numbers."

"I'm not. I swear."

"If I tell you, will you let me sleep?"

"Promise!"

Gathering his courage, hoping he wouldn't get laughed at, Mistoffelees sighed and said, "Three."

Tugger blinked coolly at him. "Three, hm? That's not bad at all. Toms, queens…?"

"One queen, and…" Mistoffelees coughed and blushed. "Two toms."

"Anyone I know?"

"Oh, for—" It was clear Tugger wasn't about to let up without getting a few details, so Mistoffelees resigned himself and sat up straight, ticking off the names on his claws. "Plato, once. He was my first and it was terrible. I was with Electra one time, since we both wanted to see what it was like. And I've been with Tumblebrutus a few times."

"A few times?"

"Here and there. Nothing formal, just fun. He's nice."

"So you've got some decent experience, then," Tugger thoughtfully said.

"If you say so," Mistoffelees groused. "And I don't know what's on your mind, but I'm not adding you to my numbers, so forget about it."

Tugger raised his paws. "I've forgotten about it already. Enjoy your beauty rest."

He hopped off the car and left Mistoffelees to his bewilderment. This had been odd, and in fact it was so odd that it was annoying. Damn Tugger. Always throwing him off his game.

***

Too annoyed to take his nap, Mistoffelees got up instead, went about his day, hunted, met with Victoria for a quick cup of tea, and retreated to his den at the end of the day, ready for some peace and quiet.

He'd only just curled into his blankets when a suspicious thump outside his den made his ears stand.

The noise moved away from the door to his den and closer to the misshapen square that served as his window. Mistoffelees sighed at the familiar sound and moved out of the way, watching as Tugger's mane erupted from the window with a small grunt, followed by the rest of his body. He flipped over once and landed on Mistoffelees' bed. His traditional entrance into Mistoffelees' den, because of course he always had to make an entrance.

"Evening Misto," Tugger purred, stretching himself out on Mistoffelees' blankets as though he'd been here for hours. "You know, I forgot something."

"You forgot I had a door, yet again?" Only Tugger could look so good after falling in ass over teakettle out of a window.

"Ha. No. I forgot to let you ask me the question earlier." When Mistoffelees owlishly blinked at him, he continued, "You know. What I asked you this morning? About how many-"

"Yes, I remember."

"You didn't ask me how many I've been with."

"Tugger, quite seriously, I don't care. I already know you've been with the entire junkyard—except for me- and half the nearest other junkyard; I don't need or want details."

Tugger looked distinctly uncomfortable as he said, "Just ask me how many."

Mistoffelees sighed, though like this morning, something in Tugger's oddly hesitant manner was piquing his curiosity. "All right, all right. So, Tugger old friend—how many cats have had the incredibly rare luxury of gracing your bed?"

Tugger drew in a breath and exhaled through pursed lips. "… None."

"None?"

"Yes."

"You know that none means zero, right?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

Mistoffelees frowned. The words made sense, but not coming out of Tugger's mouth. "Wait… wait. So you're trying to tell me that-"

"Yes."

"That the Rum Tum Tugger, the very curious cat, the one and only artful and knowing, the stud of the junkyard-"

"Yes."

"—Is a virgin!?"

It had to be a joke, but there was no punchline to this that Mistoffelees could see. Despite pressing for his own confession, Tugger now looked embarrassed, picking at one of the blankets, examining it. "Is this brocade? It looks like brocade."

"You don't know what brocade is. But… but how could you possibly be a virgin? No really, how? Everyone's been with you!"

"Everyone thinks they've been with me."

"You do know how sex works, right? Because when a tom puts his-"

"I know," Tugger deadpanned. "How it works."

"So how does everyone think they've been with you?"

"Well, you know how folk are. It all starts with a little white lie. I think Bomba started it all, actually. She got tired of not being courted for real, told everyone we'd spent a bloody insane night together, did it eight times in every possible position, said I was such a stud and she couldn't walk or see straight for hours-"

"Wow, no need for details," Mistoffelees hastily said.

"And next thing you know, everyone was popping up with a story about me, trying to outdo each other. And what am I going to say? It wasn't exactly bad for my ego, all this talk. I mean, the reputation I got!"

"I know about your reputation," Mistoffelees grumbled. "Okay, fine. But why in the world would you tell me about this? If it were me, I'd keep that secret at all costs."

Again, the deep breath and the slow exhale. "Because. Because I would like…." And Tugger trailed off in a fit of low mumbles.

"Sorry, one more time?"

"I would like you to be my first," Tugger said. Then, as though remembering he had to work at it a little, he stretched his torso as though putting it on display and fluffed his mane. "Please."

It didn't even occur to Mistoffelees to say 'no'. In fact, he pretended to sigh and be quite cross with this situation, even though deep inside his heart was thumping and his loins were shouting 'goodness, yes!' This sudden revelation changed everything. He had no competition after all, and to think Tugger trusted him of all cats…

To think Tugger trusted him to take his virginity, so that he could then go back out and use his newfound skills on every tom and queen. That part was less palatable. But this was probably his only chance to be with his friend in such a fashion, and being Tugger's first was better than no Tugger at all, ever.

Mistoffelees still appeared to consider the offer. "Why me? I don't know if I'm qualified to teach anyone how to mate. I'm not…"

He was going to say 'I'm not like you', but then again, even Tugger wasn't like Tugger.

"I don't need a basic lesson," Tugger said. "Trust me, I know how everything works, if only from hearing the rumours everyone says about me. Not entirely sure if I can bend the way Admetus claims I can, but…"

Mistoffelees gave him a look somewhere between a grimace and an eye-roll.

"… but I just need to try it once, with someone who knows my secret. I want to… I don't know, I suppose I want to touch and please another cat without being laughed at. I need it to be someone I can trust."

Oh damn it all, why did Tugger make even begging for sex sound so damn alluring?

Mistoffelees counted off a few more moments, made a great show of making up his mind, and said, "All right. Just this once, I'll help you out."

Tugger smiled, a smile that was genuinely happy and devoid of his usual overload of charm. It was times like these when Mistoffelees had to admit that Tugger was really a beautiful tom.

"You've kissed before at least, right?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Um. Well."

"… You haven't even kissed yet. All right fine, we can start with that."

Mistoffelees shuffled a bit closer to where Tugger lay on the blankets, and they kissed.

It was a chaste affair at first, the sort of-first-time kiss that didn't quite make it past the lips. But let it never be said that Tugger was not an adventurous student. Imperceptibly, he pressed a little harder and went a little deeper and Mistoffelees, forgetting that this was a lesson, matched him move for move and tongue for tongue.

When Mistoffelees snapped out of his daze and snapped out of the kiss, he found himself straddling Tugger's hips, more than a little aroused. He shifted to make himself more comfortable and felt Tugger's interest lightly poke against the back of his thigh.

"So," Mistoffelees said, like this sort of thing happened all the time.

"Not bad for a first try, was it?" Tugger said, and Mistoffelees was tempted for a second to think that this was all a long con, that Tugger was lying as an excuse to get him into bed.

But one look at Tugger's face disavowed him of that thought. His words were as confident as always but his eyes were open and honest, vulnerable. Tugger was all showmanship but he was a terrible actor, always wearing his heart on his paw. He was new to this.

The realization made Mistoffelees grin. He took Tugger's paws in his own, guiding one down to his erection. Here, Tugger knew what to do—obviously, he had one of his own—and started stroking with very little prompting, while Mistoffelees took the other paw and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed one of Tugger's fingers before sliding it into his mouth, sucking the tip, and he could see Tugger watching him, noting everything and committing it all to memory for later use.

Mistoffelees expected a comment, a tease, a joke, knowing from their long friendship that Tugger didn't care for extended silences, but now he was quiet, staring down at what he was doing on the tux's erection. At least, until Mistoffelees released Tugger's finger and brought it down to his chest, pushing through black and white fur and showing Tugger how to rub at his nipple with the moistened finger.

"Mmm…" This was nice. He was surprised that Tugger hadn't gone hard and fast on the tux's erection—virgins always went so quickly, giving it their all in one burst. But Tugger was being slow, gentle, deliberate and… Everlasting. He was waiting for Mistoffelees' instructions.

"Ready to try more?" Mistoffelees said through gentle huffs of breath.

Tugger nodded and grinned far and wide, eager. The sight was comical and Mistoffelees couldn't help it, giggling and sinking down onto Tugger's chest so they could kiss again.

"Now, obviously it won't be like this with a queen," Mistoffelees said, pulling himself up onto his paws and gently crawling up Tugger's body. Tugger followed the movement with his eyes but it was Mistoffelees' erection that had his full attention. "But at least you'll—ah, whoa!"

Well, he couldn't say Tugger needed to be told twice. No sooner had Mistoffelees' knees come to rest on either side of Tugger's head than the other tom grabbed his thighs, craned his neck, and took him in his mouth hard. A little too hard. Actually very much too…

He grabbed one of Tugger's ears. "Easy, not so hard! That hurts."

Tugger glanced up apologetically as his mouth went slack.

"…not so bloody gentle either. All right, fine, let me show you…"

He tried not to knee Tugger in the head as he turned himself around, making sure his erection was still where he wanted it, in the vicinity of Tugger's mouth, while he stretched himself out over Tugger's body until he could reach the other cat's hot, hard organ. The position was a little challenging; the difference in height meant they couldn't quite align, but Tugger ever so helpfully angled his hips upwards until Mistoffelees could reach him, wrapping his paw around Tugger's erection and pressing his lips to it, getting used to this unfamiliar part of his friend's body. To his surprise, Tugger mimicked his movement, kissing Mistoffelees' organ and sucking him in just as the tux did the same.

So they went, and Mistoffelees paused only once to remind Tugger to keep his teeth in check. Tugger otherwise matched him move-for-move, and as orgasm approached his thoughts tumbled out like assorted pebbles from a jar.

_He's actually quite good at this._

_Damn it, does he have to be a natural at everything?_

_I could get used to this…_

_But this is for practice, nothing more._

_… But why does he have to be so bloody good at it?_

_Really… bloody… GOOD!_

He let Tugger slip out of his mouth as he panted and moaned his way through his orgasm, a little surprised by how quickly he'd been overcome. Too late he realized he should have given a warning but he didn't hear crying or choking, only a dainty cough as Tugger swallowed.

Mistoffelees swung a knee over Tugger's head and peeked up. Tugger curiously wiped at the corner of his mouth and suddenly grinned when he realized he had an audience.

"Don't look so pleased," Mistoffelees groused.

Tugger's grin widened. "You're the one who's pleased."

Damn Tugger being Tugger. Mistoffelees felt Tugger's tail unwind and curl against the bed, and for a moment he assumed it was a curl of triumph, but then the movement turned into nervous coiling.

"Was that all right?" Tugger asked, and for another brief moment the brashness was gone, and he really was a nervous virgin worried about his performance.

"It was wonderful," Mistoffelees said, surprised. He took a moment to enjoy the situation before returning to business. "Now let's take care of you."

He turned his attention back to the twitching organ in front of his face. He could have finished Tugger off with his mouth, but this was a one-time opportunity, not just to be with Tugger, but to have Tugger at his mercy, subservient, following his lead. He had a brief mental standoff of should-I-shouldn't-I before he sucked his own fingers and sought out Tugger's entrance.

He pressed a finger in. Tugger moved as though electrocuted from head to toe and gasped a comical "whu!" sound.

"Does it hurt?"

A pause, but not an objection. "Didn't think we'd be doing that."

"You wanted to learn everything. Should I continue?"

A nod, and a deep purr erupted from Tugger's chest.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn later." Like balancing it out made it better, but Tugger actually seemed agreeable to this, shifting his hips and letting Mistoffelees continue what he'd started. He was lying stock-still, staring down, and Mistoffelees knew he was studying, paying attention. Making sure he could do this again later, on another tom or queen.

Mistoffelees sniffed a little jealously at the thought and withdrew his fingers. He scooted down on the bed on his knees until he got into position, one hand on his renewed erection, the other on Tugger's leg.

This definitely felt awkward. Tugger was so much taller than him, with big long limbs, and he felt small and foolish and not at all like he was the one teaching another cat how to mate for the first time. Especially when the other cat was Tugger, who somehow managed to make everything look showy and grandiose, even lying spread out on a bed waiting for someone to show him sex.

Mistoffelees bit his lip, tried not to look back into Tugger's curious, attentive eyes, and guided himself into Tugger's body, trying to look more confident than he felt. He'd only done this particular act once, with Tumble, and he'd stumbled through it all right that time, but this was not a time for stumbling.

He kept an eye on Tugger's reactions as he continued to push in: paws clenched in the blankets, eyes fluttering, mouth open in a slack 'o'. Mistoffelees slid in all the way and gently pulled out, finding a rhythm, bracing himself against Tugger's thighs with one paw and finding the bobbing erection with the other.

"If it hurts, it's okay to say stop," Mistoffelees huffed. And then, as though to remind everyone in the room that this was a very objective lesson and nothing more, he added, "When you're doing this, keep an eye on the cat you're with, and don't be afraid to ask if it hurts. It's important for them to enjoy themselves…"

Tugger's answer was a languorous nod followed by a moan.

And Tugger was enjoying himself, and Mistoffelees tried not to look surprised, watching as Tugger huffed out a soft "ah!" with every thrust. He stroked Tugger a little harder—but not too hard, as he'd earlier instructed—and smiled uncontrollably as Tugger's face tensed as he writhed and came against his hand.

Mistoffelees gently pulled out, still hard. He'd been too focused to climax, but he really didn't care at the moment. He inched his way up Tugger's panting chest and stopped short of his face, waiting for Tugger to catch his breath and open his eyes.

"I'm the first one," the tux cheekily said, enjoying the brief moment of dominance. "To have seen you make that face."

He could swear Tugger looked embarrassed at that. But then he licked his dry lips, shifted on the bed, and grinned back. "And how did it look?"

"Absolutely terrible," Mistoffelees nodded. "You went all cross-eyed and looked like someone spilled hot tea on your foot."

"Goodness."

"Oh yes. It looked like your jaw was trying to swallow your face."

"That won't do."

"You should probably practice in front of a mirror."

"Better yet, why don't you show me?"

He could tell what Tugger meant to do—grab him and upend him on the bed in a grandiose fit of passion and dominance. However one of Tugger's claws caught the fabric of the nearest blanket and created a bit of a tangle before the move could be done.

Mistoffelees couldn't help but giggle as Tugger finally managed to shrug off the blanket and lay him flat on the bed, hovering over him with a foolish smile of his own. He circled his hips, the patented Tugger pelvic thrust, pressing a newly-firm erection into Mistoffelees' own.

He was supposed to be instructing, Mistoffelees remembered, but he couldn't think of what to say as Tugger leaned in to kiss him softly, moving down to work at his neck a bit. Mistoffelees grabbed great paw-fulls of mane and directed Tugger down to his chest, groaning softly as Tugger got the message and licked at bit at his nipples, even as his paws slid down the length of the tux's slim body, stopping their descent somewhere around the vicinity of Mistoffelees' buttocks.

"Now you try," Mistoffelees breathed. He spread his legs wider for emphasis, suddenly very, very eager for Tugger to take him now. "The key is… to be gentle, but not too gentle."

Another kiss on his chest. "Right."

"Okay, sod it. The key is to… pay attention to whoever you're with. And go as hard or as gentle as they want."

Tugger nodded astutely. Proving that he was indeed an attentive student, he followed Mistoffelees' earlier lead and sucked his own fingers. Of course, Mistoffelees hadn't done it in such a lascivious way, nor had he stared straight into Tugger's eyes the way Tugger now was...

He groaned a little impatiently and shifted his hips, wondering if he could get someone so hot and bothered one day, and sighed with delicious anticipation as Tugger gently pushed at his entrance with his fingertips.

He tensed, mostly out of habit, then forced himself to relax and nodded to Tugger that he should continue. Tugger's paws were big. Another part of him was sure to be bigger, and Mistoffelees wiggled his hips, moving the fingers where he wanted them, sighing as they hit their target.

All the while Tugger was watching him, attentive to his reactions, but damned if being watched by Tugger with that look in his eyes wasn't turning him on beyond belief.

"Now you," Mistoffelees said breathlessly, hoping Tugger would understand the slightly disjointed instruction, pleased when he did, sliding his fingers out with abundant care and shifting on his knees until he was into position.

They fit together so well like this, such that Mistoffelees could easily bend his knees and brace his paws against Tugger's weight, easily reaching down to grasp Tugger's erection and guiding it towards his entrance.

"Go slowly…" It took a few seconds of trying to get everything lined up, but once Tugger was in, they found their rhythm.

Mistoffelees gasped and squeezed the thick mane beneath his paws. He wasn't wrong, Tugger was big, and it hurt a bit, but his thrusts were gentle, his eyes riveted to Mistoffelees. The tux almost felt a giddy laugh form in his throat; Tugger was listening to his earlier instructions again. Tugger was listening to him, watching him, pleasuring him… all for the sake of a sex lesson.

Mistoffelees shifted onto his side, taking care not to part their connection, bending his knee and raising his right leg until he managed to rest it sideways on Tugger's shoulder.

"Keep going, hold my leg steady," Mistoffelees gasped, and Tugger did as told, keeping the leg on his shoulder steady.

It was a position he liked using with Tumble, no idea why or how it worked but it worked for him, and clearly it was working for Tugger too, who pushed deeper and deeper, circling his hips as though he were dancing, and panted like a beast.

"Is this good?" Tugger asked between halting breaths. "Tell me what you want…"

Oh, that did it. He practically kicked Tugger in the neck as he came, twisting on the bed and spraying his seed over the blankets. Tugger kept going, pounding away at him, and at least Mistoffelees didn't have to tell him that it was acceptable etiquette to continue even after one partner had achieved orgasm.

He felt Tugger stiffen, push into him once, twice, then three times, before gracelessly pulling out and flopping down on the blankets next to him.

They panted in silence while Mistoffelees' thoughts turned to how his den would smell of mating for at least a week after this, and whether he should tell Tugger to get up and make him a cup of tea because it was tradition for the newly deflowered to handle that task.

Tugger rolled over on the blankets, propping his head up with a paw, grinning timidly. "Well. I believe thanks are in order."

Mistoffelees decided it would be in poor taste to offer congratulations. Maybe he would send a 'Congratulations on losing your virginity' card later. "Think you've got the hang of it now?"

"I suppose so."

He supposed they were just going to keep this little arrangement between the two of them, but… Mistoffelees couldn't help it, shaking his head, stifling a strange little laugh.

"Do I have something on my face?" Tugger coolly asked.

"No, it's not you, it's…" Mistoffelees snorted gently. "I am the only who could go out there now, say we had a wild passionate night, and not be lying. And everyone will think I am lying, because who would imagine I'd mate with you? Ha."

Tugger's face was tight, his eyes unreadable until he hastily lowered them.

"Tugger? I wouldn't be lying, right? This wasn't some elaborate ploy to get me in bed when you've actually boffed the entire junkyard, was it?"

"No, no, that's not it…"

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees growled. He grabbed a paw-full of mane and pulled hard. "I don't like your tone. If you lied to me, I will bloody well yank your mane off and turn it into a rug! Say it!"

"I didn't lie!" Tugger said, holding up his paws in surrender. "I swear by the Everlasting Cat. I swear on Jenny's secret mouse cake recipe. I swear on Munkustrap's sturdiest crocheting needles."

"So why are you looking at me funny?"

Tugger grabbed a paw-full of blanket and inspected it again. "Are you sure this isn't brocade?"

"Tugger…"

"Suppose I don't want you to say anything just yet because… I want to give you a few more sessions to talk about first?"

"Oh Tug," Mistoffelees sighed. He released Tugger's mane and instead twirled a claw around a strand in mock flirtation. "Are you worried about trying to mate with someone else now? Don't tell me this little session of ours has convinced you to forgo mindless sex and focus on true love? Or wait, now that you've tried it, you can't live up to your reputation? You've decided celibacy is your way of life? Or monogamy?"

He'd expected a cheeky laugh or at least a grin, but Mistoffelees did not like the way Tugger kept nervously looking at him. This was not the Tugger he'd fallen for. A little stunned, he unwound the strand of fur from around his claw. "Everlasting, you've not, have you?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that," Tugger said. "But maybe I am saying… er."

All of a sudden it clicked, what Tugger was trying to spit out. Being best friends had afforded him more than a few insights into Tugger's psyche, and this was practically a marriage proposal being laid out in front of him.

While Mistoffelees was now doing leaps and flips of joy on the inside, he made a show of inspecting his claws and sniffing haughtily.

"Well," he said, carefully considering his next words. "I don't know what I think about extra sessions. That's all well and good for you, but I'm not just good for practice."

Tugger nodded. "I understand fully."

"This was a one-time deal, after all. And for what it's worth, I don't think monogamy is your style. After all, it means mating with the same person, and telling them nice things, and paying attention to them and hunting for them."

"Of course. If I were to decide to become mates, that cat would need my complete and full devotion."

"And who could possibly expect that from the Rum Tum Tugger?"

"Exactly. Well, I suppose I'll be going now."

"Enjoy your day then."

"Same time tonight?"

Mistoffelees grinned. "I'll leave the window open."


End file.
